


Think About It

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Souls Entwined [7]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shop, F/M, Post Game, serious discussion, talk of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Think About It

Holidays at The Murder were always a little intense, even by Nora’s standards. Every brother got into it - not just Corvin - and the shop was decorated in abundance, though at least they didn’t start until the end of November; she’d had to stop her boyfriend from decorating sooner, much as he tried. It had taken her and all six of his brothers to keep him in check, at least the first couple years.

She was taking a break from helping out at the café, a coffee on the table in front of her as she watched Corvin flit to and fro, taking orders and even delivering drinks. When had that happened? It didn’t feel like that long ago, but… it was so strange. He felt… so much more mature.

She was so lost in thought, trying to determine when he’d become less… klutzy… that she didn’t even realize someone had sat beside her until they cleared their throat.

“He’s really grown up, hasn’t he?” Merle asked when she turned to look at him. 

Nora watched Corvin a moment longer, a soft, fond smile playing on her lips - the kind of smile she swore never to let him see. “He has. I don’t think it really hit until now.” But, thinking about it, she could see those moments throughout their relationship - as far back as when they’d first met, even. The times when he’d been so mature, so responsible and kind that it was impossible not to see how she’d fallen for him.

And those moments had been getting more and more frequent the past years. He was still her airhead, still a massive dork, but less clumsy and more sure of himself. It showed in… everything he did, really. From his magic to his schoolwork (silly as it was) and his work at The Murder.

“Thank you for being there for him, taking care of him when we couldn’t.”

“Well, you asked me to… but even if you hadn’t, I would have done it anyway.” Because… well, because she loved him, of course.

Merle shifted slightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a slight hug, all brotherly affection. “Still, it means a lot to us, you know.”

The movement must have caught Corvin’s attention, because he came bounding over, eyes zeroing in on Merle’s arm. “Not trying to steal her from me, are you?” he asked with a broad grin. “Find your own girlfriend; this one’s mine.” And he sat down on her other side, his own arm wiggling underneath his brother’s so he could tuck Nora against his side.

She rolled her eyes at the pair of them, poking her elbows into  _ both _ their sides. “Don’t you two have work to be doing?” she inquired pointedly.

“I’m on break,” was Merle’s laughing response as he moved out of range of her elbow, though he raised both hands in mock surrender. “And I’m not stealing her, Cory. Can’t I hug my future sister?”

Corvin pouted. “Well… as long as you aren’t trying anything,” he finally said. The pout changed to a grin as he leaned over and kissed Nora’s cheek, slipping away as she reached out to swat at him. 

When he was gone, she turned back to Merle, one eyebrow raised. “Your future sister?” was all she said.

He laughed and ruffled her hair. “You don’t think that’s what will happen?” One shoulder lifted into a small shrug. “Maybe not now or even soon. After all, you’re both going on to graduate school, right?” When she nodded, he grinned. “After you graduate from that, though… when he comes home to roost, you don’t think you’ll follow?”

Merle might still have been smiling that little half smile, but she could tell he was serious, and it made her really think. Corvin was going to university because he  _ wanted _ to, not because he needed to. It was an experience he wanted to have, and it had allowed them to be close to each other, especially after he and Ally had effectively traded living spaces this past year. 

Corvin would always work at The Murder, in the end, because that’s where he needed to be. 

But… that wasn’t true for her. She’d gone to a Cryptic university because that’s where Ally was going, and Corvin and Spencer both decided they would go, too. She’d been studying some magic as… electives, she supposed was the best term. But her main course of study had been literature and education.

It was possible that she might one day end up a teacher - possibly even at Stone Circle - where she could teach a whole new generation of young Cryptics, help them out as they gained a foothold in the world.

The moment she had that thought, everything seemed to just… click into place. Some tension she hadn’t realized she’d been carrying just fell away, and Merle smiled knowingly at her.

“I thought as much. Well, my break’s over. I’m going to go ask Aiah if he’s okay with you and Cory leaving early.”

“But… don’t you need the help?” she protested.

“Not really, no. You and Cory have some stuff you should probably discuss, don’t you think? I’d say that’s a little more important right now.” He grinned, sliding out of the seat. “Early or not… welcome to the family.”


End file.
